forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
North Way
North Way was a main thoroughfare in the city of Khôltar in south Faerûn, circa the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR. Description North Way was three times as wide as a typical street in Khôltar and paved with cobblestones. It connected the south gate (named Farrgaunlar) to the north gate (named Handrornlar) and was one leg of the triangle of roads connecting all three city gates. North Way intersected with Hael Way at Farrgaunlar, and with Orntathtar Way at Handrornlar. Raelrur's Run began at North Way between Darvoro's Plates and Pauntraal heading east to the wall. North of Pauntraal and Baharrokhbrur were several greatfists (large towers) and then older, well-used buildings housing businesses such as forges and foundries, curio shops, second-hand and salvage stores, repair shops, coster offices, etc. These buildings tended to change ownership often. North Way was festooned with more shop signs and shingles than any other street in the Iron City. Many smaller streets and alleys branched off of North Way, but the two largest or most important were Erethorn's Ride and Suldroon Street. Erethorn's Ride ran east-west from wall to wall and crossed North Way around its midpoint. Suldroon Street was parallel to Erethorn's Ride and also reached the walls but crossed North Way farther up toward Handrornlar. The last real street before reaching Handrornlar was Malpeir Lane, to the east. Between Malpeir Lane and the gate was a barrelworks, a "find it for a copper" locator and guide service, and employment agencies that tried to match skilled workers with possible employers. Then came Harhallo's Warmhearth House, Oraundro Nempeth's, Munsrum's Ready Ladle, and finally, Turthtraal. On the blunted point of the intersection between North Way and Orntathtar Way were, east to west, Jamrado's Thanetalium, Surlpar's Stews, and Harmeirlarko's Journeys. All along the North Way, behind the businesses and shops on the east side and accessed by side streets, were dozens of fists and greatfists that were built to give the owners a view across the Great Rift; once considered prime real estate, not only for the view but for the relative safety—the narrow strip of land between the wall and the Rift did not allow large hordes to gather and try to scale or breach the walls. History This street was named simply for the compass direction. The final gates of Khôltar were constructed during the tenure of Shieldlord Angloam Dubrin (Year of the Alabaster Mounds, 577 DR, to the Year of Orcsfall, 619 DR) so North Way was also completed during this period. Notable Locations Locations on North Way included: * Baharrokhbrur: Klathlaaedin (sculpted mansion) of the Khaundrove family. * Darvoro's Plates: Sold metal plates and plaques of all types. * Harhallo's Warmhearth House: Old inn for those not wanting to pay for luxury. * Harmeirlarko's Journeys: Wagon repair shop. * Jamrado's Thanetalium: Theater for the (usually ribald) performing arts. * Munsrum's Ready Ladle: Busy, popular blurdren (food counter). * Oraundro Nempeth's: Sold rope, twine, wire, chain, and rings to which they could fasten. * Pauntraal: Duty house and gauthraun (police) barracks for Farrgaunlar. * Surlpar's Stews: Busy, low-cost blurdren. * Turthtraal: Twin duty houses, jail, armory, and garthraun offices at Handrornlar. Appendix References Category:Locations on Hael Way Category:Locations on Orntathtar Way Category:Locations on Erethorn's Ride Category:Locations on Suldroon Street Category:Locations in Khôltar Category:Locations in South Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations